


Hands On Approach

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omake, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: There are times when Saihara wonders what is going on in Ouma’s mind. He had multiple chances to ask when he got dragged to the love hotel, but now he lost his chance now that Ouma was in control of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts).



> When you have no idea what exactly is going on in a fandom and you know you’re in over your head, but you wanted to do a porn fic because Ouma is your favorite character even if he’s a sinnabon (or a piece of shit…whichever). This fic is supposed to be taking place during the prison mode, but most of what happens in the love hotel didn’t actually happen (apparently). This is for a friend who prefers Amami/Ouma, but because I love teasing her, I’m doing Saihara/Ouma with Amami in the story. Enjoy!

Sometimes, Saihara wondered why he went along with Ouma's scheme. He had a good idea in his mind. Ouma was the type of person who would get himself in trouble if he were not monitored. He could be a danger to other people and Saihara had made it his duty to keep him out of trouble. Yes, there was another student who was willing to put up with Ouma, but he had a feeling that the Supreme Leader walked all over him due to his overprotective nature.

Again, Ouma had managed to convince him to follow him to one of the areas in the school. The moment Saihara saw the Love Hotel in the distance, he knew something bad was going to go down. He trailed after him in silence and only spoke up with Ouma was running ahead of him. The moment they went inside was when things became interesting to say the least. Saihara could not remember when they reached one of the hotel rooms nor could he remember how he found himself handcuffed to the bedpost. All he knew was that his shirt was half open and his pants were yanked down. Ouma was standing on top of him giving him a fancy strip tease if you consider removing your clothes quickly a strip tease. Saihara was certain by definition that you were supposed to do a seductive dance while removing your garments surely but slowly. Ouma was the SHSL Supreme Leader, so he didn't expect Ouma to actually do a strip tease correctly. He was still trying to seduce him, but it wasn't a sight that would be engraved in his mind. What would be stuck in his mind was the lustful look that shined in Ouma's purple eyes.

"Ouma-kun, what are you doing?" Saihara asked even though he knew the answer. "Uncuff me and put your clothes back on!"

"Hmm? And what if I don't want to?" Ouma questioned with a sinister smile on his face. Saihara really hated when Ouma's adorable face would warp into something demonic before switching back to "normal".

Saihara had no response to Ouma's daring question. Honestly, there wasn't anything he could do but complain and not cooperate with whatever Ouma wanted to do to him. He had a very good idea what he wanted to do and wasn't looking forward to it. The last thing he wanted Ouma to find out was that this would very well be his first sexual encounter. Being a detective prevented him from interacting with others and starting a relationship. Even if he felt like he didn't deserve his talent, he put his work over human interaction. It was why he was an awkward mess to begin with. Ouma was willing to break him out of his shell whether he liked it or not.

"You're not going to say anything? Boring!"

A part of Saihara wished that Ouma were joking like he usually was. The moment the detective surrendered to his demands, Ouma would laugh and declare that it was a joke before releasing him. No such thing was going to happen this time. Ouma's eyes were focused on Saihara's boxers. The intimidating stare caused some friction in said boxers. The supreme leader giggled seeing a shape start to form.

"Then again, your friend is going to do the talking in your place." Ouma hummed as he grabbed onto Saihara's boxers and pulled them down. "If you have nothing productive to say Saihara-chan, I hope you won't say anything and let me have some fun…oh!"

Ouma's eyes sparkled once Saihara's cock came out of its confinement. The boy was pleased that not only was Saihara bigger than expected, but he was already aroused from the teasing earlier. Sometimes Saihara was an easy target unlike a certain someone.

"Oh! Saihara-chan is already this big!" Ouma exclaimed in a childish manner. Saihara couldn't help but blush at how blunt he was being. "You gotta make it go down or it's going to start hurting!"

 _Don't you think I know that?_ Saihara thought darkly to himself. He jumped feeling something rub against him. "O-O-Ouma-kun, what are you doing?!"

"You need to stop asking that question." Ouma told him quietly. "I'm going to help you out because I'm a good person."

He was clearly being sarcastic, but the sarcasm fell on death's ear. Saihara did not want the supreme leader to be touching him. If he were aroused, he would do it himself. Ouma made that usual sound while he wrapped his hands around the detective's dick. His expression darkened as he started to rub his hands up and down the shaft.

"I'll take good care of you Saihara-chan."

Saihara almost forgot to breathe. The supreme leader's voice was lower than usual. Ouma licked his lips as he took the other male's cock and shoved it into his mouth. The moment Ouma's hot breath touched his cock was when Saihara's body trembled. He resisted the urge to not climax right then and there. Ouma would not let him hear the end of it if he came too early. The supreme leader observed Saihara while he took as much of Saihara's cock into his mouth as he could. His tongue wrapped around the other boy's cock. He bopped his head back and forth and made exaggerated slurping noises.

From the way Ouma was moving, it was almost like he has done this action before. Saihara never had anyone touch him like this before much less pleasure himself. Ouma caught on very quickly with how badly Saihara was reacting and stopped. He snickered before changing slowly stroking the other's cock that was now covered in his saliva.

"You don't need to panic Saihara-chan. Let me handle this."

This should have been reassuring but it wasn't. Ouma only had dirty thoughts in his head as he took the cock back into his mouth. He continued the motions in hopes of arousing the inexperienced teen. He was pleased to feel Saihara's cock twitching inside of him. This inexperience was going to cause him to climax sooner than later. To speed up the process, Ouma reached out and cupped at the detective's ballsack and gave them a nice squeeze. Saihara gave a rather unmanly squeak at the sudden pain and hotness from the rough handling.

"Saihara-chan is cute." Ouma praised when he pulled out again in order to breathe. "Please keep making those cute noises for me. You're turning me on."

"D-Dammit…" Saihara cursed. The supreme leader was not letting up on the "torture". His mind was starting to turn to mush. Ouma knew how to use his tongue and his hands. Ouma smiled cutely as he opened his mouth in a big o before taking his cock into his mouth yet again. His eyes locked onto Saihara's face as he observed his expression. Besides his face being beet red, Saihara was trying his best to maintain a neutral face. It was failing miserably. Small tears were threatening to fall down his eyes if Ouma kept this up. The small breaths he took in between were making things worse for him.

For a moment, Saihara saw Ouma's expression darken as he was nearing climax. The supreme leader chuckled as he continued to suck his cock. The small vibration combined with Ouma's hand movement pushed the detective over the edge. Saihara had no self-restraint and gave into the pleasure.

Saihara's eyes never left Ouma when he released his seed inside of him. Ouma made a choking sound that worried the detective. However, he didn't pull away when given the chance. He gleefully took all the semen into his mouth and swallowed it as it got poured down into his mouth. Eventually, he would let go of Saihara's cock. The detective heard a small bop when he pulled his mouth away. Ouma licked his lips seductively to get a reaction out of the taller male. Saihara didn't know what to focus on: his lips covered with the sticky substance or the purple eyes glowering in his direction.

"Did you like that Saihara-chan?" Ouma asked after he finished licking the semen off his fingers. "Do you want me to continue?"

Saihara shook his head weakly. His mind was betraying his body. Ouma needed to be told now that he was done and didn't want to do this anymore. Ouma's expression faltered at the detective resisting his urges. Ouma folded his arms. Why did Saihara have to make things so difficult? Saihara's body was more honest than he was. His cock became hard again when the shorter male had sat on it. Even after cumming once, Saihara was ready to do it again. His inexperience was showing with how he couldn't hide his lust.

"Saihara-chan, if you're going to play hard to get…I'll just come to you first! And I just mean I'll be keeping you like this for a little while longer."

"W-Wait Ouma! Why don't we…gwahhh?!"

Ouma couldn't contain his excitement as he lowered himself onto Saihara's cock. The tip was already enough to send shivers down his spines. He wanted more and Ouma was going to get it whether Saihara was ready for him or not. Saihara felt himself nearly giving up a second time when Ouma's hole touched the tip of his cock. He was able to stop himself from embarrassing himself any further in exchange for letting out a breathtaking moan when Ouma went all the way down. The supreme leader was pleased at how easily Saihara's penis went inside of him.

"You're inside of me now." Ouma reminded him as he waited for Saihara to adjust to the foreign feeling before rocking his hips. "How does it feel? Is it warm?"

Saihara's grunts were the answer Ouma got. Ouma wanted a better response than that. Saihara would never be ready for the supreme leader with how slow his reaction time was. The heat has overtaken his body again and going straight to his groin. He let out a surprised yelp that Ouma was able to identify as a confused moan. He chuckled seeing Saihara struggle underneath him. He desperately tried to get free from the handcuffs so he could do anything from cover his mouth to pushing Ouma off of him. As long as the handcuffs were on him, Ouma was in control.

"Saihara-chan, be honest~"

A weak groan was the response to Ouma's taunting. Why did this brat make him feel so good? Yes, he was inexperienced, but Ouma acted like he had done this before. If he were to ask him, would he get another lie out of his mouth, or would he be truthful?

"O-Ouma-kun…" The detective gasped. He wanted to say more, but even more pathetic moans escaped him. He gritted his teeth as he stared up at Ouma's purple eyes looking down at him.

"Yes Saihara-chan? You like this, right? Right?"

Ouma lowered himself as far as his small body could go. He grinned feeling the tip of the detective's cock slamming into his prostate. Saihara got more of a reaction than he did and he was the one with the dick inside him.

 _If Saihara-chan is going to let me do it, then I don't have anything to worry about._ Ouma thought to himself. _How dull…_

Saihara noticed something about Ouma while he was riding him. Ouma was making sure that he was in control of the pace, and because of this, Ouma's expression was rather neutral. He seemed displeased with how predictable Saihara was being. He wasn't being vocal about it and it was becoming clearer that he was being messed with. Perhaps he could get the advantage on Ouma if he remains distracted. Saihara fiddled with his handcuffs and almost let out a sigh of relief at how it he could slip out of the handcuffs. The supreme leader was not aware of the handcuffs coming loose. Saihara just needed to handle a few more thrusts from the smaller boy before he could slip them off and take control.

"Saihara-chan, just tell me you like it. It would make this whole process…easier…" Ouma mumbled. He bit his tongue and held back his moans when he slid too far and hit his prostate. The SHSL Supreme Leader shivered at the powerful sensation surging through his body. He wanted to do that again, but he needed to make sure Saihara was the one that was feeling more pleasure than he was. He closed his eyes and slowed down the pace. Saihara wiggled underneath Ouma while struggling to get rid of the handcuffs. A few more jiggles and the handcuffs would be no more.

"Ahh…Saihara-chan…you're so big…" Murmured the supreme leader. "Don't bore me now…it would be a shame…if you came before I did…"

The moment Ouma was completely enamored in his duty to pleasure his partner, Saihara had finally slipped away from the handcuffs. Being the SHSL Detective allowed him to handle items such as handcuffs, so it was easy to slip away while Ouma was distracted. Ouma should have expected Saihara to slip away and paid the price. The supreme ruler was knocked off the taller male and pushed onto the bed. He gasped feeling a heavy weight on top of him. Saihara smiled seeing the surprised expression Ouma wore. Clearly, he did not expect to be overpowered.

"What's the matter Ouma-kun? You seemed surprised?"

"Y-You got out of the handcuffs?!" Ouma asked rather surprised.

There didn't need to be an explanation on how he could have done it. Ouma just thought he wouldn't get out of it. Now the position was awkward. Saihara had pulled out when he pushed the smaller male off of him. The detective had the chance to get out of the love hotel and pretend he never agreed to this, but Saihara was in an advantageous situation. Ouma was underneath him with no way of escaping. He wasn't that strong physically, which was why he needed to rely on manipulation to get his way. If he wasn't in control…how would he react?

"…Ouma-kun…you really shouldn't push my buttons." Saihara began. "You need to remember I'm the detective here."

Ouma had an idea what Saihara was talking about. However his attention was focused on Saihara's position. The taller student had positioned himself ready to continue what they started only from a different sex position. Saihara did not miss the cold sweat that was coming down Ouma's forehead.

"Saihara-chan, I didn't think you were going to continue…" Ouma mumbled. "Nishishi…If you're free, that means you won our little game. You don't have to be here anymore…I can handle myself."

Ouma was still trying to act like he was in control when that clearly wasn't the case. Saihara wondered if he was going to regret his next action. The confident look the supreme leader had vanished the moment he felt Saihara's penis poke at his entrance. The young male struggled underneath Saihara's body in a vain attempt to get away from him, but Saihara wasn't having it.

"Ouma-kun, you have been helping me all night. Let me return the favor by making you feel good."

The supreme ruler didn't get a say in this as he felt Saihara's cock be shoved back into him. He let out a surprised moan feeling Saihara inside of him again. The difference this time was that he wasn't allowed to control the pace of this sexual encounter. Saihara knew this well and made sure that Ouma knew what he was messing with.

"I went in more easily this time." Saihara brought up before he started thrusting into him. "It shouldn't be too hard to go all the way in."

"N-No…" Ouma cried out. "S-Stop…"

The detective heard the young boy, but decided to ignore him. He needed to get some sort of revenge on Ouma for daring to say another man's name while he invited him to the love hotel. Saihara may have been a pushover, but he wasn't going to let Ouma use him because of a fight he had with Amami.

"What's the matter? You were fine riding me a few minutes ago. I would think the position doesn't matter if you're still getting my dick up your ass."

Did Saihara sound overconfident? He probably was. Ouma's mask started to crack. He tried his best to keep a straight face, but it became increasingly difficult to do so when Saihara was thrusting deeper into him. Compared to being able to take it as slow as he wanted, the detective chose to move fast just to see what Ouma would do. The smaller student found his hands reaching out to grab Saihara by the neck. Strangling Saihara came to mind, but what ended up happening were his hands wrapping around the detective. Saihara felt fingernails digging deep into his skin already.

"S-Saihara-chan…you're so cruel…" Ouma whined before an excited moan escaped his lips. Saihara hit the jackpot. "Gnnnn…"

"Did you like that?" Saihara asked the supreme leader as he thrusted into that spot again. Ouma's moan was even louder than the previous one. "That's good. I'm going to make you feel good so you'll only call my name."

Ouma knew he messed up when he accidentally called for Amami. He wanted to take his mind off the green haired student and focus on the boy above him. Amami was still in his mind even as Saihara thrusted harder and faster. Saihara had asked himself if he was doing this correctly. He was certain that this was only possible between a man and a woman, but his penis was sliding in perfectly into the small student below him. Ouma hissed and whined and wiggled underneath him. He shut his eyes hoping that Saihara wouldn't ask him to open them. The façade was almost broken.

"Ouma-kun, it's pointless trying to stay quiet now. You were loud and obnoxious before the position changed." Saihara couldn't help but tease. The detective was trying to hold his grunts in. Being in control never felt so good! No wonder Ouma wanted to take charge of this whole thing.

Ouma gritted his teeth as he resisted the temptation to open his mouth. His body failed him despite telling himself he wasn't going to be dominated this easily. Saihara hit Ouma's sweet spot again causing the supreme leader to let out an adorable sound. Ouma wanted to cover his mouth, but he was not in the position to do so.

"Finally, Ouma-kun is expressing how he really feels."

"S-Saihara-chan…mmmm…" Ouma moaned. He was at his limit to care. His reputation as the supreme leader was at stake. Saihara dominating him means he failed to install fear into his prey.

Again, Saihara hit Ouma's prostate. At this point, Ouma couldn't care anymore. He gasped as his body completely betrayed him. His hips attempted to match the pace of Saihara's thrusting to get the full pleasure from each action. Saihara's smirked rivaled the one that Ouma had plastered on a few minutes ago.

"Saihara-chan…Saihara-chan…" Ouma called out weakly.

"…Look at me…Ouma-kun."

Ouma's eyes were still shut despite surrendering to the stronger male on top of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and regretted the action. His heart stopped seeing the cocky look Saihara had on...and yet, Saihara's smile was still a reassuring one.

"Ouma-kun, you don't need to hide your pretty eyes from me…"

Saihara's cheesiness should have ruined the mood. Ouma's cheeks were as hot as his body at the compliment. Why couldn't Saihara be this open when the two were hanging out? Ouma mumbled something under his breath, but that was lost on the detective with how Ouma's moans overshadowed his snarky comment.

Despite being the person on top, Saihara was already at his limit. He wanted Ouma to cum first, but he didn't think that was going to happen. Ouma had a lot of self-restraint that allowed him to hold on. Pre-cum was already leaking from his cock and he was ready to release it. Saihara considered pulling out to be considerate toward the smaller male, but had to tell himself how he didn't want Ouma to call the name of another man if he was the one he was trying to entertain for the evening.

"O-Ouma-kun…I'm close…I'm going to-"

"I-Idiot! Don't cum inside!" Ouma cried out as he shot him a nasty expression or at least he tried to. He was overcome with lust and desired Saihara to plant his seed inside of him even if he would prefer if he did it outside. Saihara didn't have self-restraint like Ouma did and after a few more slow thrusts, he finally came inside of him. The supreme leader let out a pathetic cry not suited for powerful leaders like him. The warm fluid was pouring deep within in. Ouma reached his limit shortly afterward and came all over his stomach. Because Saihara was on top of him, the semen splashed a little on his chest as well. Ouma shuddered underneath Saihara.

Saihara didn't have as much endurance as Ouma expected. While the supreme leader could probably go another around, Saihara was still inexperienced. One time of being on top and he already collapsed on top of the smaller boy. Ouma frowned at Saihara's closeness. He couldn't just dominate him in bed and then be on the verge to pass out. There would be no way for him to get off the bed if Saihara fell asleep!

Instead of telling Saihara to pull out and get off him, Ouma allowed the detective to rest on top of him. It wasn't every day that Ouma would see Saihara in this sort of state. His cheeks were still red from before and they were only going to get redder the longer they remained like this.

"Saihara-chan…you made a mess…" Ouma mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry…" Saihara apologized. "I-I'll pull out now…"

Ouma allowed him to do that, but that didn't mean the detective was off the hook. While the two laid in silence, Ouma was certain that he heard a third person grunting from somewhere. It was almost like someone was watching the two have sex from somewhere in the room (or outside) and getting off on it. Ouma shook his head in annoyance as he glared in the direction of the door.

"…You know…I hate peeping toms…" Ouma said suddenly as he leered at the door. "Saihara-chan, I wish you would have locked the door…"

Saihara didn't realize how blue his face turned when the door to the room creaked open. Saihara was aggressive because of the person that was spying on them from the other side. To learn that he was listening in the entire time and waited to be acknowledged made the detective realize that he might have gone too far with messing with Ouma.

"A-Amami-kun…" Saihara began. "Uh…this is…why are you…uh…how have you been?"

Amami was supposed to be an easygoing guy, but here he was giving Saihara the most menacing glare he could muster. His face nearly blackened.

"Saihara-kun…we need to talk." Amami started.

"Umm…uhh…I can explain."

Ouma let out his usual mischievous laugh as he waited in anticipation at what Amami was going to do. Saihara just wanted to go back to his room at this very moment. This was going to be a long night…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 4396 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The love hotel plot is common, but because Ouma and Amami literally had no interaction in the story despite the pre-release artwork, I thought it would be hilarious for Amami to play a part in Ouma's motives.
> 
> 2\. I'm pretty sure Saihara is the type of person who would take whatever Ouma throws at him simply because he lacks the confidence in himself. I have a hard time writing someone 100% submissive hence why I gave him a spark of confidence and a lot of snark. Then again, this is based on the Prison Mode and not the main story.


End file.
